They Would Survive
by SnakeEyesHannah
Summary: They had come to say goodbye to a loved ‘member’ of their family. She knew what it must mean to the raven-haired boy, standing at the foot of the coffin. He didn’t seem to notice anything but the coffin he was facing... (SPOILERS!) [Re-written]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the settings, characters etc of this story. This does the fabulous JK Rowling, bless her soul.

**Author's note:** Oh my god… I'm soo proud of this story! Even my English-teacher said it was great!

**Author's note II:** Thank you so much everyone who reviewed. I know my English sucks at times, but I have to remind you lot that English isn't my first language, so it's doomed to have a couple of mistakes in it. Thank you for letting me know them, though... And I didn't think it was too hard to tell who died... Read it again and try and figure it out. I think it's quite clear!

- - -

The weather suited her mood perfectly. Gloomy, grey and rainy sky matched with her tearstained face, puffy eyes and dark thoughts. Her knee length, black dress was cosy, made in warm cotton, but she felt cold. Not even the fact that it was in the middle of the summer had any effect on her.

She held out her naked hand from under the umbrella, feeling the raindrops hit her pale skin. Her brown eyes fell on the dark coffin she'd been trying not to look at, covered in flowers, standing in front of her. Her lip was pounding slightly from biting it. She had in vein tried to keep the tears away, but the tickle in her nose and her blurred vision told her that the tears would fall, no matter how hard she tried to keep them away.

She stole a quick glance around, on the surprisingly large amount of people all dressed in black. Their faces too bore signs of tears. Even those who normally would snort at her, call her weak for crying, she saw fight the helpless battle against the tears.

She touched the redheaded boys to her right. Their identical faces turned to her, eyes shimmering with restrained tears. One of them immediately turned away from her, not able to look at his baby sister's pained expression without breaking himself. The other twin enveloped her in a gentle hug, resting his chin on her head.

She was glad her family was here. She couldn't be alone. Of course her youngest brother would have come, along with the brown-haired girl she considered her best friend, though only be in respect of _him_. But that the entire Weasley clan had come to say goodbye to a loved 'member' of their family. She knew what it must mean to the raven-haired boy, standing at the foot of the coffin. He didn't seem to notice anything but the coffin he was facing. Despite that the rain was pouring down his face, mixed with the tears he shed, despite the low mumbling of the priest he looked at the coffin, never leaving it with his eyes. One look at his face at the arrival had been enough for her. She just couldn't bear that look on the boy – no, man – she loved.

He had brutally been forced to grow up since the passing of his godfather. His only remaining link to a family. Yes, no one could deny the great change in the young man's behaviour and life. No one could deny that The Boy Who Lived, Slayer of Voldemort, Saviour of the World had grown up. Her childish crush had transformed itself into a fullgrown love. Love for Harry Potter.

God knew Harry needed love. His parents had loved him with all their hearts, loved him so much they had died for him. He had known nothing of love until the discovery of his godfather, Sirius Black, the best friend of Harry's parents. The two of them shared a bond so strong nothing would tear them apart. Obviously the bond wasn't stronger than death… Once again Harry had lost love. He still had the love of his friends, but not that warm love of a family. Sirius had died to save Harry, just like his parents, against something no one but Harry could defeat.

She saw the pain in his emerald eyes. The guilt behind it. With a boldness that surprised even herself she walked up to him, not caring about the rain anymore. She touched his shoulder, causing him to jump. He hadn't expected anyone to come close to him, let alone hug him.

Her arms were around his chest; her chin leaned on his shoulder. She was usually too short to reach up to him, but her high heels made it possible today. She got a tingling feeling in her stomach as she felt him raise his hand and place it on top of hers. She mentally cursed herself for feeling like that.

"Thank you", she suddenly heard his voice. It was weak with sorrow. She was slightly startled by it, but she quickly pulled herself together and squeezed her hands a bit closer to him.

"You're not alone. We're all here for you", she whispered softly in his ear. "We all love you", she added carefully. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. Everyone watched the pair, holding their distance in respect. They all felt that she calmed him down, making it all just a little bit easier for the young man.

"I know, Ginny", he said to her shoulder. "I love you guys too, but it's all so difficult!"

"I know, Harry, I know…" she murmured. All she really could do was stand there, hold the boy in her arms and just love him. "It will be fine, you'll see."

"With you by my side, I know it will", Harry whispered and gently kissed her cheek. She didn't blush like she thought she would. But her insides were screaming with joy.

Everyone at the funeral could feel the tension loosen its grip. They all felt grief, but they felt love too. Love for the man just lowered down into his final sleep, love for life and each other. They all knew they would survive. It was all going to be fine…


End file.
